jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Sunbeam
'''Elizabeth Sunbeam '''lived in a small cottage in Valedale Village. She was a druid of the Keepers of Aideen who work against Garnok. Personality She was very nice and pleasant as well as stern when rules are disobeyed. She had a soft spot for Alex, seeing her as the one with the brightest soul and braved Pandoria to save her and had much respect for her. After admitting that she sees so much of herself in Alex meaning that she was bold, brave and tough during her younger years. According to Herman, when Elizabeth was young she was also very timid and shy but through her time with Concorde she grew in confidence to be a leader. Although he described her as a firestarter and reckless, but a hard and determined worker. Elizabeth was also cool, calm and patient according to Alex in her Soul Rider video. During Alex's training, despite all the nasty and horrible things Alex said to her, Elizabeth just took it all. She knew that there was more to Alex that meets the eye by not only seeing her anger, but her caring heart and potential to be a hero. According to Linda and Anne, Elizabeth was supportive, encouraging and bordering being overprotective. Prior to Star Stable Online In her younger years, it's revealed in the "Loving Memory" quests and according to Captain Brus that Elizabeth wasn't born in Jorvik, but a wicked home faraway she was escaping from, under the trouble of some strange dreams she been having and a symbol that dawned on her. In her travels Elizabeth came across Captain Brus' ship and stowed away until she was found by him. Explaining her story she was brought to the island of Jorvik, then made her way to Jorvik Stables where she met Herman. He taught her how to ride but started out with training horses. In time she grew in experience becoming a great rider. She bonded with a previous incarnation of Concorde. Becoming the Soul rider of Sun Circle and the leader of the group in her time along with Justin's mother Catherine and two others. She led the sisterhood against Garnok but it ended with most of her sisterhood not surviving, except for her and Catherine. After Catherine gave birth to Justin, causing her demise that left Elizabeth as the sole survivor. Knowing that Garnok would return, she continued to help the keepers as a druid and the next generation of Soul Riders. Over time she accepted Concorde's passing and bonded with another Starbreed named Calanthe. Star Stable Online The player first meets Elizabeth in Valedale, wanting to test the player's potential with the rune test, and becomes surprised when all four light up. At the first druid meeting, she intercedes for the player and explains that our character can be very important in defeating Mr. Sands' plans. Once the player's level is high enough Elizabeth will introduce the player to druid training in The Sun Circle, then give it to a Druid Instructor who is responsible for it. Once Starshine and Lisa are reunited in another meeting Elizabeth is overjoyed to see them again and from Lisa they learn that Anne is trapped in Pandoria too. Then, sometime later during another meeting, she hears from the Player that Justin maybe working with Dark Core. After the riders rescue him she is surprised when he is arrested. After the player secures the Pandorian keystone she wishes the player luck in rescuing Anne. But when the player returns without Anne because of Darko he invades the Secret Stone Circle. Once Fripp casts him and Garnok out it leaves him in a weakened state, she hears him speak of Evergray before he passes out. Elizabeth tends to him before returning to Fripp's chamber below the Stone Circle. With Anne's rescue on hold the riders turn their attention to finding Concorde, however they learn of his demise when the Dark Riders took Anne. But all hope wasn't lost. She told Lisa, Alex, Linda, and the player that there was another Concorde out there somewhere. Continuing she tells them of the Starbreeds and their ability to incarnate, then Elizabeth brings the player to her friend Rhiannon so the player can learn Wild Whispering. But with so many foals and little time the player and Rhiannon ask Elizabeth if they can invoke the power of Whisper's Cry, but she deemed it too dangerous. However, she becomes aware of Alex's actions of freeing Justin and tries to stop them but doesn't catch up until after the Whisper's Cry had been done. She then becomes very angry at Alex for only risking Justin's life with the union but also revealing the locations of all the Starbreeds in Jorvik. Afterwards, she comes to put Justin back in prison but with him being protected by South Hoof's horses she lets him go but takes Alex away for punishment. Elizabeth informs the player that she sent Alex to the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur to gather herbs and is also aware that she is mad at her. But she does admit that she does push Alex harder than the other Soul Riders, but Elizabeth does it out of respect and seeing herself in her was aware of her hard background, but remained proud of her. Once Concorde is saved by the player and Linda she along with everyone else is renewed with hope about saving Anne. While the player makes another Pandorian keystone, she asks where Evergray is and asks the player to look for him. After the keystone is complete Elizabeth hears Evergray pushing the player too far and speaks of Catherine. When the player asks who she is, she says she'll explain later. After everyone else gathers in Guardian's Dale, she sees Concorde, but she can't see her. That is when Rhiannon explains that the two had bonded souls together a long time ago and she asks the player to stand with Concord,e and the portal opens with Elizabeth staying behind, wishing them luck. After awhile she sees the girls return with Anne but Tin-Can returns alone. Hearing that Alex is fighting Darko alone and refusing to let anything happen to the sisterhood, Elizabeth and the player enter Pandoria again to find Alex overpowered by Darko. When she hears him call her nothing but an angry girl from the streets Elizabeth jumps to Alex's defense and briefly knocks out Darko. As she moves in to help Alex she is struck by him. As her last words, Elizabeth tells Alex there was so much more she never had the chance to tell her and that she was proud of her before using the last of her power to blast Darko away at the price of sacrificing herself to save Alex. In Elizabeth's memory closest friends of hers attend a memorial for her in Doyle's Abbey. Daily quest *Tears of Aideen Trivia * Elizabeth is sometimes called "E" by Mario. * Every Christmas she prepared sugar canes that are later hung on the Christmas Tree in Silverglade Village. * Sometimes she would also bake muffins for Mario, whom she seemed to be good friends with. * She is the strongest rider of the Sun Circle in Jorvik and it's revealed that she bonded with a previous incarnation of Concorde long ago. ** This makes her the only known Soul Rider from an older generation of a previous sisterhood until she sacrificed herself to save Alex. ** If a player clicks the "We will get her back" option when comforting Alex she will reply, "No not this time". Meaning that the druids had lost her once before but were able to get her back. * She is the first character to die during the events of the game as everyone else died before the events of the game. * She was about as old as Lisa is when she started her life a Soul Rider. * According to Herman, if it wasn't for Elizabeth following the destiny of a Soul Rider she would've made an excellent cross country competitor. Category:People in South New Jorvik County Category:NPC Category:Star Stable Online Category:Deceased characters